


Must Have Been the Wind

by livelaughhlove



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Spencer Reid, Original Character(s), Songfic, mentions of violence and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughhlove/pseuds/livelaughhlove
Summary: A Spencer Reid fic inspired by "Must Have Been the Wind" by Alec Benjamin
Kudos: 6





	Must Have Been the Wind

I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine  
At first I thought that I was dreamin'  
But then I heard the voice of a girl  
And it sounded like she'd been cryin'  
Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing  
She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
So I was layin' on the floor of my room  
Cold concrete on my back  
No, I just couldn't shake the feeling  
I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts  
But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing  
She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay  
Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say  
Promise I'm not playing tricks on you  
You're always welcome to come in  
You could stay here for an hour or two  
If you ever need a friend  
We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"

Spencer Reid was often known to be a heavy sleeper. However, nobody could have slept through the crash that echoed through his apartment and the one above. Spencer's eyes shot open and he turned to look at his alarm clock. 3:54am. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. Well, looks like I'm awake. He threw on a sweatshirt and walked out to the living room.   
He slumped down into the couch, but not before, once again, pulling War and Peace from the bookshelf. He had finally settled into his book when the second loudest noise of the night filled the air: 

“No, Chase! I don't care! You need to get out!” 

Her voice was raw and cracked on almost every word. If Spencer wasn't concerned before, he definitely was now.  
The elevator ride felt like mere milliseconds which was not enough time for him to plan out what exactly he would say when he got to her apartment. He quickly rifled through some mini conversations as he walked down the hall. When he approached the door, he swallowed and knocked slowly.  
When the door opened, Spencer was met with big, hazel eyes, bloodshot and glossy. Her chocolate brown hair had been quickly, by the looks of it, pulled into a messy bun. She was dressed in black leggings and a lavender turtleneck. Her outfit would have been perfectly acceptable had it not been 4am in the middle of summer. “Hi.” She gave a small, stuttered wave.  
“Hi, I'm Spencer. I'm your downstairs neighbor.”  
“I'm Amber.” God, she looked exhausted. It was heartbreaking. He wasn't sure how anyone could have left her in the condition and been unphased. “I'm sorry, can I help you with something?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry.” He rubbed at the nape of his neck. “I heard a loud noise come from up here a little bit ago. Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah. We're- I'm fine. I'm sorry, what kind of noise did you say it was?”  
“It was kind of like a smashing sound, most likely glass or ceramic of some sort.” He knew exactly what it was, but he wasn't about to tell her. She thought for a moment before frowning.  
“Sorry, I haven't heard any smashing lately. I think you might be hearing things.” She gave a slight smirk before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Are you sure? It was really loud and sounded like it definitely did some damage.” He knew he wouldn't get anything out of her, especially this soon.  
“Look, I'm really sorry. I really wish I could tell you that I heard something, but I didn't. You really should get back to bed. Goodnight, Spencer.” She shut the door, not waiting for a reply. Spencer sighed before heading down the hall.  
Back in his bedroom, Spencer tried to fall back asleep, to no avail. He tried everything from counting sheep to trying to stay awake. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. He couldn't escape her. He needed to make sure she was safe.  
The elevator ride up was much calmer than before. This time, he had written out every word he would say on a folded piece of notebook paper that he was carrying in the left pocket of his sweatpants. He approached her front door much more confidently than before and gave it a good knock.  
“What are you doing here? Again.” This time, she was dressed in baggy, grey sweatpants and a Harvard sweatshirt. Her voice was small and shaky, but she seemed more annoyed than anything. Spencer quickly unfolded his note and cleared his throat.  
“Hi, Amber! I'm sorry for bothering you again, but I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I also wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you ever need anything. Have a goodnight.” He shoved the paper back into his pocket and gave her a quick smile.  
“Well, thank you, Spencer. I will.” She smiled back at him. Wow. She had a beautiful smile. “Goodnight, Spencer.”  
“Goodnight, Amber.”  
By the time Spencer made it back to his apartment, the sun was out and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. He headed into the kitchen and turned on the radio. He quietly hummed along as he began making some breakfast. He cracked two eggs into a bowl and began to whisk them together. As he poured them into his pan, the song “Lean On Me” began to play. He walked to the radio and turned it up, hoping Amber could hear it. Even though he had spoken to her twice, he wanted to make sure she received his message.  
Not long after the song ended, there was a knock at Spencer's door. He smiled as he unlocked it and pulled it open. “Hey, Amber.”  
“Hey, I heard a loud noise come from down just a bit ago. Do you know anything about that?” She asked, smiling. She had gotten his message. Nothing in that moment could have made Spencer happier.  
He shrugged before answering.  
“Must've been the wind.”


End file.
